When Tears Threaten To Fall
by BoothlovesBones
Summary: Acknowledging that he was ill had been hard for her, but acknowledging he was going to die was even harder. How will Brennan cope after someone she loves dies? Brennan and Booth comfort, maybe more if you want me to add another chapter. Please R


**Title:** When Tears Threaten To Fall.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bones. Blah.Blah

**Summary:** Acknowledging that he was ill had been hard for her, but acknowledging he was going to die was even harder. How will Brennan cope after someone she loves dies? Brennan/Booth comfort.

**A/N:** This was a little hard for me to write because I kind of felt like this when someone I loved died and these memories have been coming back repeatedly the past few months after hearing some bad news. Anyway I wrote it in less than half an hour so I'm sorry for the mistakes. I'm thinking about adding another chapter to finish it. But I'm not sure. Let me know if you like it and if I should add more! If you don't like it don't review!!! Oh and Btw. I will be updating The Right Decision? Soon, I just don't know how soon ;)

---

It wasn't the first time he had let go of her, but it was definitely the worst time. He wouldn't come back for her anymore, he wouldn't pop in and out of her life when he wanted to anymore, and this time he had no choice. She knew what would happen, she was prepared for it but that didn't make it any easier for her. Late at night she wondered why this was happening, when it would be happening and why they couldn't spend more time together. These were questions no one could answer for her and that hurt.

Acknowledging that he was ill had been hard for her, but acknowledging he was going to die was even harder. The prognosis weren't good, first it had been a year but after 3 months his prospects were changed into 2 months prior. Her friends had been there to comfort her, they tried to make her talk to them, but she shut down on them emotionally. When she was with him she pretended everything was going to be fine, but they both knew it wasn't going to be.

One day she visited him and told him to let go, to not be afraid of what would happen to her because she had finally found peace with it in her heart and that she would be fine. She was there when he finally decided to let go, after months of fighting and being in pain. She held his hand whispering everything would be better, while seeing how he was finally letting go of this world. The only tear she cried fell on her dad lifeless hand. She felt like she had to be strong and refused to cry about it ever since.

The funeral had been quiet, only her best friends had been there. They hadn't known her father, except for Booth, but they wanted to show her they were there for her. She wanted to say something but she couldn't, she wanted to be over with it, leave everything behind. She left the flowers on the casket and left.

That had been one week ago, today she stood there again. She had gone back to work again, Cam told her to take as much time as she needed but only work could distract her right now. She didn't know why but when she wanted to go home this afternoon her car drove straight to the cemetery. Now she stood there and looked at the headstone; it was in the same style as her mother's stone.

_In Memoriam_

_Matthew Brennan_

_Beloved Father of Russ and Temperance_

_March 1945 – May 2009_

She had decided to bury her father as Matthew Brennan and not as Max Keenan, Max Keenan was the name of a bank robber and petty thief who had murdered people, including her partner's boss. Matthew Brennan was the name of her father, the high school science teacher she adored and the men who learned her things, who left to keep her safe. When she found him again she was mad at him and started to call him Max. She wanted him to feel like the bank robber who murdered people, who walked out on his children. She never made the switch back to calling him Matthew again, in the last months of his life she had only called him ''dad''.

Tears threatened to fall down her face for the first time. At first she refused to cry about it. She tried to keep the stinging tears back, but when she felt a hand on her shoulder they instantly made their way down her face, onto the ground. She turned around and looked into her partner's brown and loving eyes, he pulled her into a warm embrace and they stood there for what seemed an eternity. Booth's hand stroked her back and the soothing movements calmed her down.

''Booth?''

''Yeah Bones''

''Do you think my father is in a better place now?''

''Yes I do.''

''Heaven?''

''It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you know that he's with your mother and that they are watching over you every day.''

''Thank you.''

''And don't forget that they're proud of you and of what you do. Don't doubt it''

They stood there for another few minutes. Booth's arm was placed over her shoulder and he pulled her closer, offering her all the comfort he could give.

Matthew and Christine Brennan didn't have to worry about their daughter anymore. Someday she would find love in the person who stood next to her. They knew his love for her was unconditional and that one day he would love her like they did.

---

A/N: Let me know what you think. Should I add another chapter that is fluffier? I already have an idea, BUT first you have to tell me if I should add another chapter or not. Reviewers get cookies.


End file.
